Blade II
Blade II is a 2002 American superhero film based on the fictional character Blade from Marvel Comics. It is the sequel of the first film and the second part of the Blade film series, followed by Blade: Trinity. It was written by David S. Goyer, who also wrote the previous film, directed by Guillermo del Toro, and had Wesley Snipes returning as the lead character and producer. The film follows the human-vampire hybrid Blade in his continuing effort to protect humans from vampires, finding himself in a fierce battle against a group of extremely savage, powerful mutant vampires who seek to commit global genocide of both vampire and human races. Blade and his human allies are coerced into joining forces with a special elite group of vampires. It takes place two years after the events of the first film. Plot In 1999, Two years after the events of the first Blade movie, Blade has been searching in Prague to find his mentor Abraham Whistler, who was thought to have died after being attacked by Deacon Frost and his vampire pack but instead was turned into a vampire. Blade discovers Whistler being held at a vampire safe house inside an amniotic-like tube. After returning to their headquarters, Blade gives Whistler an anti-virus vampire serum to revert him back to human. Blade's new weapons creator, Scud, express doubts in Whistler becoming human again. Unbeknownst to Blade a pandemic known as the "Reaper virus" has spread through the vampire community. Infected vampires are being turned into 'Reapers', a mutation of vampires, immune to all vampire weaknesses with the exception of ultraviolet light, who kill humans and turn any vampires they feed on into more Reapers. Unable to contain the Reapers, Vampire Lord Eli Damaskinos sends two emissaries, Asad and his daughter Nyssa, to seek Blade’s assistance. Damaskinos and his human familiar lawyer Karel Kounen explains that a vampire named Jared Nomak became infected with the reaper virus and is purposefully feeding on other vampires, resulting with the outbreak of the virus. Damaskinos warns Blade that after Nomak is done feeding on vampires he will begin to feed on humans. Blade reluctantly but cautiously agrees to help. Asad then introduces Blade and his group to The Bloodpack; a group of vampires trained for the sole purpose of killing Blade. In addition to Asad and Nyssa, The Bloodpack consists of Reinhardt, Chupa, Snowman, Verlaine, her lover Lighthammer, and Priest. To keep them in line and after Reinhardt's racially charged remark, Blade humiliates Reinhardt and plants an explosive charge on the back of Reinhardt's head. On Blade's advice, the team starts by investigating one of the largest nightclub in the city called the House of Pain, frequented by vampires. They encounter the Reapers and discover their weapons are completely ineffective. Snowman spots and successfully attacks a Reaper, while Priest is ambushed and bitten by another Reaper. Nomak arrives and holds Nyssa hostage. Blade and Nomak fight, revealing Nomak is just as strong as Blade and has the ability to quickly heal from silver nitrate. The fight ends with Nomak gaining the upper hand on Blade but a burst of sunlight reflects off of Blade's sword, burning Nomak. Blade is forced to kill Priest after he becomes infected, Lighthammer is wounded and infected, Whistler deserts his post, and Scud barely survives a Reaper attack by using UV lights to scare them off. Whistler reveals that he followed a Reaper lagging behind and discovered it trapped at a large sewer entrance. The group takes the lone Reaper back to a safe house for further observations. After the Reaper dies from thirst, the dissection of its corpse reveals that most Reapers tend to burn out within twelve hours if they do not feed, as well as having an additional layer of bone, which protects the front of the heart, leaving sides of the heart unprotected but the Reapers are still vulnerable to sunlight. Having learned of this prime weakness, Whistler and Scud create UV projectors for the team. Blade states that their best edge is to search for the Reaper nest in the sewer at dawn, placing the entire Bloodpack at risk. While searching for the nest, Lighthammer succumbs to the infection, killing Snowman and chasing Verlaine up a manhole ladder before both die of light exposure when Verlaine removes the manhole cover. Chupa turns on Whistler and attacks him, only to die when a group of Reapers attracted to his scent tear him apart. Asad is ambushed, dragged underwater, and killed. While attempting to escape Whistler is stopped by Nomak who reveals information about Damaskinos and gives him a royal seal ring. Using a special UV emitter bomb pack, Blade kills all of the Reapers with the exception of Nomak and rescues Reinhardt and Nyssa, but is betrayed by Damaskinos and his people, who stun Blade unconscious. After Damaskinos' betrayal, he reveals that he created The Reaper virus in order to create a new race of vampires based on Blade and that Nomak was simply a failed experiment. Whistler rebuts Damaskino’s lies by throwing the royal seal ring at his feet demanding the full truth. A confused Nyssa picks up the ring and Damaskinos comfirms that Nomak is in fact his son. Scud turns out to be a familiar loyal to Damaskinos, who also works with Reinhardt. Blade turns the table on Scud, saying he always knew of Scud's true allegiance, and kills him with the bomb he had placed on Reinhardt, earlier. Damaskinos then orders his scientists to dissect Blade so they can learn how to replicate his abilities. Nyssa confronts Damaskinos about his lies to her regarding Nomak and the Bloodpack. Damaskinos states that for the survival of the vampire race he is willing to sacrifice all, including his own family. After escaping his captors, Whistler brings Blade to a blood pool, where he regains enough strength to kill Reinhardt and his men. Nyssa and Damaskinos attempt to escape but Nyssa locks the exit door, preventing either one of them from escaping. Seeking revenge, Nomak tracks Damaskinos to his private heliport and kills him. Nyssa then offers herself to Nomak to be bitten, he infects Nyssa with the virus while drinking her blood. Blade confronts Nomak, and a ferocious battle begins. With his now-broken sword, Blade stabs it through the side of Nomak's chest and into his bone-protected heart, slipping it through the bone plates on the side. Nomak then commits suicide to end his suffering by shoving the sword all the way into his wounded heart. Fulfilling Nyssa's dying wish, Blade takes her outside, where she dies while watching the sun rise before she can fully change. The movie ends with Blade in London, where he kills Rush, a vampire he encountered earlier in the movie. Cast * Wesley Snipes as Eric Brooks/Blade ** André Hyde-Braithwaite as Young Blade * Kris Kristofferson as Abraham Whistler * Ron Perlman as Reinhardt * Leonor Varela as Nyssa * Norman Reedus as Scud * Thomas Kretschmann as Eli Damaskinos * Karel Roden as Karl Kounen * Luke Goss as Jared Nomak * Matt Schulze as Chupa * Danny John-Jules as Asad * Donnie Yen as Snowman * Marit Velle Kile as Verlaine * Tony Curran as Priest * Daz Crawford as Lighthammer * Santiago Segura as Rush Sequel Blade II was followed by a sequel: Blade: Trinity (2004) Gallery Trivia Category:Blade Films Category:Marvel Category:2002